powerpuff love
by D10RainbowDashKennyButtercup
Summary: when the ppg's and rrb's are fighting boomer takes bubbles to a secret place. but what happens when him comes and a new group of super powered kids appear.


the powerpuff girls ep. 13 rowdyruffs and powerpuffs

one day the girls were flying through town. they were checking for villans to destroy. "oh no look!" shouted bubbles there in front of them were the rowdyruff boys. "aww look at the little baby girls" said brick. "oh yah well you look like an idiot in that hat." said buttercup.

as the fighting began boomer grabbed bubbles by the arm and took her somewhere. "come on i have something to show you" he said. bubbles blushed and boomer turned beet red. soon they were in a dark warehouse. "where are we" asked bubbles. "we're in my secret place. this is where i go to get away from my brothers if they tease me." "oh ok." "wait till you see the best part." boomer took bubbles to another dark room. when he turned on the light there were pictures of bubbles and blue things everywhere. "i made this room just for you." "for me really! oh boomer that's the most nicest thing anyone has ever done for me thank you." "well i you know wanted to make you feel special." "well it worked." just then him appeared. "aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh" screamed bubbles. " i"m not here to hurt you. i'm here to warn you." "warn us?" "yes there is a big threat to both of you." "what" "who is it" "i can't tell you they are trying to get me to join them they can hear everything i'm saying." "oh come on how are we going to...to...to..." "what is it boomer" boomer pointed to a dark area and bubbles saw what looked like her sisters but there was a third one she knew it couldn't be her she was standing right there. "if thats not me or you then who is that?" "i don't know but i don't care they look just like you" "hi i'm berserk and these are my sisters brat and brute we're the powerpunk girls" "thier evil versions of the powerpuff girls" him whispered. suddenly brat went up to him looking sweet but when she got up to him she punched him hard in the gut. " what was that big man!" then she punched him again and again until KABOOM him exploded into thin air. "i thought so." then the powerpunk girls looked at them. "do you know who that guy was." "um if i say no will you never come to the city again?" "grrrr get them!" "uh oh RUN!" it was too late brute and brat had already caught them and tied them they took off. "boomer we have to get out of here and warn the girls" "how" "hold on a second" ZAP bubbles took out the rope with her lazer eyes and they flew off. soon they got to the girls and boys. "hey hey hey quit it listen we have to work together theres a new group and their stronger than each group seperated we have to work together." "do you think we would fall for that dumb excuse" "uh brick behind you" "huh... oh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" the boys were being zapped so the girls had to do something. buttercup flew as fast as she could and hit brute in the shin. "ow aaaaahhhhhh" "oh shut up you big baby" "sorry (sniff)" "your gonna get it now you don't know what brute is like when she's angry" "grrrrrr" "uh oh aaaaahhhhhhhh" POW ZOOM CRASH buttercup was beaten to shreds and falling. butch flew down and saved were staring at each other and suddenly for no reason they kissed. then they flew back down and suddenly looked more focused. brick flew up to them and made a tornado. he spun them around and around. brat screamed loudly to him and he fell to a building. blossom flew over and saved him. brick looked at blossom admiring her. then THEY kissed. after that they flew off to stop the powerpunk girls. bubbles was already up there. berserk was trying to hit her but bubbles was dodging the punches. finally brat came in and hit bubbles. bubbles fell to the ground. boomer raced down to save her. bubbles looked up at boomer and they kissed. this kiss was better than the other two kisses this one was like a save your life kiss. but sadly it didn't work. bubbles fell unconcious. "bubbles bubbles BUBBLES" blossom brick buttercup butch and boomer looked down on bubbles. "boomer its ok she's just unconcious and..." brick never finished his sentence because boomer went crazy. "grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" "uh boomer" boomer wasnt listening. brat laughed her head off which made boomer fly up at super speed and punch her so hard she couldn't breath. then he kicked brute and knocked the wind out of berserk. "okay i guess that would work more than uh trying to kick the lights out of me" said butch which made buttercup giggle. butch looked at her and smiled he actually made someone besides his brothers laugh. boomer flew over to hugged her and they took her to the hospital. a few days later the ppg's and the rrb's came over to see her. "hi bubbles" said boomer "hi" "uh i brought you flowers" "oh boomie thats so sweet thank you" "um your welcome" bubbles gave him a kiss on the cheek. "ya know you will make the perfect husband one day" boomer blushed and sat down. they talked all day about what they had in common and what they didn't. that day was the best day ever in bubbles' mind.

And So Once Again The Day Is Saved Thanks To The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys!


End file.
